


Independence

by samidha



Series: Wind Shear 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Sam Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Independence Day 2008, Sam is alone. (Going through old fic, part of a small 'verse about S3-S4 hiatus but can stand alone.)





	Independence

Sam hasn't really known what day it is in a long time. None of that matters now. He moves in a haze of Dean's gone Dean's gone Dean's gone even after Ruby walks in through the door of the shack he stays in after the cards run dry.

He hears the fireworks and he thinks of summer, steady pop pop pops as the three living Winchesters rode along the highway but never stopped at a show--never time, never time for anything with lives at stake.

It's just as well that they never shared a fender and watched the sky light up. It'd only be one more memory of Dean (gone) to slip through his fingers as the demon blood runs down his throat, the power runs through his veins. Those things aren't for him anymore.

The sky lights up and he leaves being Sam Winchester behind.


End file.
